


"Stars greet me fair..."

by Rainsong



Series: Loose Ends [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, William Shakespeare's Star Wars
Genre: Iambic Pentameter, M/M, POV First Person, POV Poe Dameron, Pining, Pining Poe Dameron, Poetry, Present Tense, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: A sonnet about how Poe finds Finn more beautiful than all the stars.Hopefully the first of several (Jedi)StormPilot sonnets!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Loose Ends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	"Stars greet me fair..."

Stars greet me fair when weary I alight  
From journey beyond Cynthia's embrace;  
Constant friends in waking and slumb'ring sight,  
For dreaming constellations I do chase.  
So thin a dawn before we must take flight  
In day, anon, with fateful friends keep pace;  
Think I: "There can be no other so bright,  
No celestial wonder in all of space."  
Yet I found thee in sunshine and shadow,  
For indeed thou art sunlight in man's form;  
And I would shun sweet stars and moon to know  
Thy good heart's beams, which now clear night's deep storm.  
Astrophil no longer: Icarus high—  
With Phoebus my fate, and therefore must fly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if my iambic stress is 100% correct, I'm still new to writing in meter. Advice on how to improve the form is welcome!
> 
> Much credit is owed to Ian Doescher's _William Shakespeare's The Force Doth Awaken: _Star Wars_ Part the Seventh_. I built the whole poem around Poe's "in sunshine and in shadow" (Act I, scene VI, line 28), which are Doescher's words. I was also inspired by "Sunlight" by Hozier, _Astrophil and Stella_ sonnets 38 and 99 by Sir Philip Sidney, and sonnet 27 by William Shakespeare.__  
And thanks to my Sixteenth-Century Literature professor for introducing me to those sonnets! I hope he never reads my fanfiction.
> 
> **Trigger warnings:** None.


End file.
